This invention was conceived to address the problems of measuring distance and angles in the carpentry and construction trades. This invention relates to tape measures, specifically the incorporation of attachments that increase the utility of the tape measure in carpentry and construction. This invention is a labor-saving device supplementing the standard methods for the measuring of distance and angles.
Construction workers and carpenters have a need for a simple device that can be used to measure distances and lay out angles. A common technique used by construction workers and carpenters is to use a tape measure to mark a distance, and a T-Square or carpenter's square to lay out the angle. This is cumbersome and time consuming and requires a certain degree of skill. In addition, the tape measure end tab is usually rigidly mounted, and does not swivel to grip the work surface edges, increasing the possibility of measurement errors.
The conventional tape measure relies on a thin, flexible steel tape, which has a upward transverse curvature. The flexible retractile steel tape unrolls from a slot in the tape measure housing. Said retractile steel tape has a metal end tab which prevents the tape from retracting irretrievably into the housing.
A carpenter's square is used to measure right angles and to calculate angles used in carpentry or construction. It requires some skill and experience to rapidly lay-out angles on a work surface.
There exists a need to easily and quickly measure distances and lay out angles using one instrument. In addition the present invention can be easily and quickly used by those not experienced in the construction and carpentry arts.